


Facehugger: a Close Encounter.

by Nitocris



Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitocris/pseuds/Nitocris
Summary: Ripley has an encounter with a facehugger.





	Facehugger: a Close Encounter.

„Facehugger: a Close Encounter."

Disclaimer: I have no rights to Alien etc. The beta was Twitter 25.

A facehugger was just scary as Ripley always expected it to be – a living embodiment of alien terror, strangely fleshy and oozing with smelly liquid getting out of it. Seeming to pulsate slightly, it excreted some weirdly fish-like odour that almost made her gag for a short – very short, fleeting moment. Ripley stared at it like hypnotized, she observed with her widened eyes the pinkish flesh in the middle of which there was some orifice like a hole in the tissue that reeked of fish. The woman couldn't turn her eyes away, fascinated with the sight. It was so close to her face – Ripley could see it very clearly, uncovered and exposing all its dark, mysterious alien secrets to the woman from Earth.

"Is there something wrong?," she heard a worried voice.

Ripley blinked. A look of bewilderment appeared on her face, quite as if for this short moment the woman had no idea where she was. As if she was just taken to a different place.

"Is there something wrong?," the voice repeated the question again.

"No... no...," She answered hesitantly, shaking her head, as if trying to get rid of the image that appeared in it.

Brooke Ripley raised her gaze, blinking in a daze. It was certainly the last time when she allowed herself to get immersed in the world of her thoughts. She shouldn't be doing this, she thought absentmindedly, not in her workplace at least. But it wasn't her fault. Mia and Noah were such big fans of "Alien", recently Brooke rented all the movies on DVD to celebrate the eleventh birthday of the twins. They sat on the coach together later on to watch the adventures of beautiful Ellen Ripley. It was such a great source of amusement for the young Ripleys that their favourite character was also their namesake. Brooke had to admit that the movies indeed caught her, capturing her imagination.

"Sorry, I just was thinking about something," the woman said in an apologetic tone. "Everything is right about you," she said, trying to reassure her interlocutor that everything was just as right as it only could be indeed.

"Everything is exactly the way it should be," Doctor Brooke Ripley said to her patient as she was lying there in front of her with her thighs spread wide in the gynaecological chair.


End file.
